herofandomcom-20200223-history
Seok-woo
Seok-woo is Su-ann's father and a business worker. He is the main protagonist in the apocalyptic film Train to Busan. He is protrayed by Gong Yoo. History Seok-woo divorced his wife and decided to take Su-ann to see her in Busan for her birthday. The two characters then take a KTX to get there in one hour. At the beginning of the trip, Su-Ann meets Sang-hwa, a future father with his wife Seong-kyeong, a homeless man and a businessman named Yong-suk. The disaster begins when a passenger embarks clandestinely, visibly infected begins to attack the other passengers. The father and his daughter take refuge in a car with the new characters and lock the doors to prevent the zombies from entering. The train then stops at the Daejeon station where the military army was to wait for them. However, the station is empty and the passengers are attacked by the soldiers also transformed into zombies. Seok-woo is separated from Su-ann who leaves with Seong-kyeong as well as an elderly woman named In-gil and the homeless to get back on the train. On his side the father joined Sang-hwa and a baseball player, Yong-guk. After a fight against zombies on the train, the Seok-woo group manages to find Su-ann and the others and all together decide to join Yong-suk, Jin-hee Yong-guk's friend and other passengers. The group is however chased by the monsters and Yong-suk blocks his car, thinking that the protagonists are infected. Seok-woo and the others are trapped between the two cars. Sang-hwa and In-gil sacrifice themselves so others can save themselves. Seok-woo and his group get into Yong-suk's car, but he wants to kick them out, still thinking they're going to be zombies. The steward Ki-chul exhorts them to go on the bridge of the train. The heroes go there accompanied by Jin-hee, complaining of other passengers who block the door behind them. Jong-gil, In-gil's sister, who is with Yong-suk, opens the car door to avenge her sister, letting in the zombies that kill the last passengers. Seok-woo and the others, on the bridge, observe the scene with horror. However, Yong-suk and Ki-chul managed to survive and are hidden in the toilet. Then, the KTX conductor announces he will find another train, because the path taken by this one is blocked by goods. Seok-woo and the survivors get out of the train and Yong-suk betrays Ki-chul by pushing him on the zombies to go out too. The conductor finally finds a train in a station and starts it. Heroes are separated when a burning train hits another and falls to the ground. Seok-woo, Su-ann, Seong-kyeong and the homeless are stuck under the destroyed train. Yong-guk and Jin-hee are turned into zombies after Yong-suk pushed Jin-hee on the zombies and Yong-guk decided to stay with her. Yong-suk finds the train started on another track, also kills the driver with the zombies and gets on board. The train under which Seok-woo was, was filled with zombies. The father then finds a loophole to go out and the homeless sacrifices himself so that they can go faster. Another chase starts and Seok-woo, his daughter and the pregnant woman climbs aboard the same train. There, they discover half-zombie Yong-suk who attacks the three survivors and bites Seok-woo by hand. The latter throws him out of the train, probably killing him and taking the girls to the conductor's post. He tells Seong-kyong how to stop the train when they are safe and say goodbye to his Su-ann. He transforms himself outside the cabin and thinks about the birth of his daughter. That makes him smile and he throws himself on the rails of the moving train. Personality He is a man obsessed with his work and cares little about his little girl, which is proven when he offers her a birthday present that he had already bought for her. However, the events in the film will make him get closer to Su-ann, making him take all the risks for her. Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Parents Category:Businessmen Category:Neutral Good Category:Male Category:Selfless Category:Fighter Category:Horror Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Fictionalized Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Movie Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral